


【柱斑|扉泉】行星环

by yuxiaoyao



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sweet, just for fun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Summary: 千手柱间爱上了纸片人，他的弟弟也是。本篇又名《我爱上了纸片人怎么办》《想和纸片人结婚有什么错》（bushi这篇是与 @叶汐 太太的连文，是搞笑风的段子风小甜文~虽然是搞笑风，但我们同样认真地为游戏做了设定，希望大家喜欢~第二次尝试沙雕风，希望大家看得开心~（鞠躬）
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章作者为：yuxiaoyao。

1  
《轮回：隐于木叶之村》发售了，这是一款剧情庞大、人物精美的骗氪游戏，集经营与恋爱为一体，发售不久就得到了广泛好评。  
千手柱间作为一个不差钱又天生爱经营的富N代总裁，不出意外地入了坑。就算是有名的骗氪公司生产的骗氪游戏，那又怎么样？身为各大经营游戏永远的top1，柱间有着无论怎样都不会被骗走一分钱的自信。  
柱间想：不过是区区一款经营游戏，我是不会氪金的。  
至于那个攻略功能？呵，柱间早过了在游戏里寻找真爱的年纪了。  
不会有人真的爱上纸片人吧！不会不会不会不会吧？

2  
打开游戏，开头就是一段CG。  
红色的月光下，身着红色铠甲的男人有着温柔的眼神，他冲屏幕外微笑着伸出手，做出一个邀请的姿态。而后，从不知名远方吹来了一片中间带孔的绿叶，叶子逐渐靠近屏幕，直至遮蔽了玩家的视线。  
等眼前再次亮起时，屏幕中出现了晓的LOGO，而天空也变成了一望无际的蔚蓝晴空。攻略人物以不同的姿态逐一出现，背景是一片模糊却繁华的村落，而后“轮回：隐于木叶之村”的字体出现，游戏正式开始。

3  
即使是柱间也不得不承认CG的确做的不错，对得起这个价钱。出场人物一个个男帅女美，场景渲染也很好看。  
只是身为一款经营游戏游戏，弄那么多攻略目标不是本末倒置了吗？  
依柱间看，只留下开头那个美人就可以了。  
——只有那种级别的美色，才够得上（将来会）有地、有村、有地位的玩家吧？  
这么想着，柱间开始了游戏。

4  
《轮回：隐于木叶之村》的背景是类似战国的乱世，活跃在乱世的是具备查克拉这样的超能力的忍者们。而玩家们作为首屈一指的强大忍族“森之一族”的首领，最终目标就是建立一个强大的忍村。  
在此基础上，第一章是“合纵联盟”之章，包含外交、物资、战争、声望几个不同类项，每一项都有着不同的玩法，而玩家也在不同的任务中不断提升声望，声望达到“尊敬”后便有了结盟的可能。  
有了盟友，就能够建村了。但是盟友的选择至关重要，如果选错了人，那么刚刚建立起来的村子就会在极短时间内土崩瓦解，玩家只能删号重来。在无数哀嚎中，柱间作为“经营之神”，迅速地选定了正确的结盟对象。  
——当然是宇智波。  
宇智波强大又耿直，是唯一能与主角家族对抗的名门忍族。只有与这样的忍族联盟，才能真正建立导向和平的村子。  
绝不是因为他们族长太好看了的原因。

5  
在高超的经营能力之下，柱间很快建立了自己的木叶隐村，开启了攻略功能。  
身为攻克了无数经营游戏的“经营之神”，经营一个小小的村落对柱间不值一提，而柱间也理所当然地选定了自己的攻略对象，“宇智波斑”。  
怎么说呢，比起千篇一律的收集物资、搞定外交，果然还是逗弄斑比较有趣吧。  
因为斑明明那么强大、表现得那么凶恶，本质却异常温柔可爱，而且是真的心怀天下，有着与其他所有人都不同的心胸与格局。  
柱间真的很喜欢这样的斑。  
现实世界里，千手一族是专注医药的大财阀，是以挣钱为目的的资本家。而身为继承人的柱间却在开发出治疗癌症的特效药后执意压价，甚至无偿赠与了贫穷地区一大笔药品。  
没人能够理解柱间的想法，他们都觉得柱间疯了。可柱间却觉得，生活在游戏中的斑也许是理解的。

6  
而且，斑真的太好欺负了。  
无论怎么捉弄他，只要柱间选择“装消沉”这个选项，他都会很快原谅。而且“装深沉”的次数多了，他还会主动发来约会申请。  
无论怎么说，这都太温柔了吧。  
而且斑是唯一一个会在低好感度时收到礼物后回礼的人。虽然回的礼物既不能加好感度、也不能加快建筑建立速度，对于经营类玩家来说是绝对的“垃圾”，但柱间还是氪金买了更大的仓库，把那些没什么用的“垃圾”收藏了起来。  
——这些回礼如果再拿给斑看的话，斑会扭着脸让他赶紧收起来。  
斑竟然会因为这样的原因害羞，简直也太可爱了吧。  
这样想着，柱间又氪了一单648。  
虽然已经坠机30抽了，但是这一次，绝对要抽到那个女式和服！

7  
终于还是抽到了女式和服。  
当柱间操纵着人物把和服送给斑时，不出意料地被斑从家里扔了出来。这是低好感度时斑收到不合心意的礼物时的经典反应，但是柱间一点也不生气，因为他和斑的好感度已经到了“至交好友”了。  
而且，柱间还有自己的独门妙招。  
到了夏日祭这一天，柱间对自己选择使用“变身术”，然后开心地去找斑约会。打开门的斑是一身宝蓝色的和服，好看极了。他看到柱间变成的女性大吃一惊，然后在柱间的消沉攻击下最终换上了那件火红的女式和服。  
斑真的很衬红色，尤其是这样绘满了火焰与玫瑰的艳丽和服。  
柱间看得心动神摇，深深感觉那几千块没有白花。

8  
然而，为什么这个游戏没有剧情回顾功能呢？所有的回忆都要在限定池抽取，这是什么骗氪设定。  
这样不就再也无法回顾斑露出的漂亮神情了吗？  
垃圾游戏，骗我钱财。  
柱间像是这么容易被骗的人吗？  
呵。  
柱间打开了数位板。

9  
斑厨大手“小木匠”横空出世。  
粉丝们被小木匠聚聚手下的斑美的心动神摇，被美图击中心灵而重新选择攻略对象的人不计其数。小木匠太太也没有辜负嗷嗷待哺的粉丝们，出图速度一天数张，恨不得将斑的一颦一动统统捕捉。  
论坛体很快出现了诸如此类的帖子——“如何才能让小木匠太太喜欢我推”？  
下面一水回复“没救了”、“放弃吧”、“不如等死“，也是奇观。

10  
然而，只是画图又怎么能满足柱间大大呢，正确的反应明明是在画图之余去吃文手太太们的粮啊。  
——这是青梅竹马斑。  
柱间：好好吃，青梅竹马、两小无猜，永远的神。  
——这是挚友斑。  
柱间：好好吃，斑斑可爱！斑，永远的神。  
——这是贤妻斑。  
柱间：我爱贤妻斑，贤妻斑太好吃了，斑斑爱我，我爱斑斑。  
——这是花魁斑。  
柱间：这个斑斑又美又辣！好好吃！永远的神！  
——这是贵族斑。  
柱间：永远的神。  
——这是相爱相杀斑。  
柱间：相爱相杀是什么？  
——你没吃过相爱相杀吗？就是他爱你，就算立场相对、刀剑相向，也要挣扎着握住你的手。  
柱间：相爱相杀好好吃，我也爱斑斑呜呜，永远的神。  
——这是论坛体。  
柱间：论坛体就是大家一起吹斑吗？  
——不是，论坛体是论坛体。  
柱间：论坛体、论坛体，呜呜，论坛体好好吃，永远的……  
柱间：我想吃HE小甜文。  
——这是直播体。  
柱间：天啊！这是什么！好可爱，好有趣。啊！害羞的斑斑，我好了，我可以！永远的……  
——你再来点事业文吧。  
柱间：我愿称之为世界第一。  
——你已经沉迷同人三天没睡觉了。  
柱间：但是、但是，我这个连载还没看完，斑斑马上就要告白了……我要看斑斑，要看斑斑和我嘿嘿嘻嘻嘻……  
——那这是大猫斑。  
柱间：好可爱！好棒！这应该成为连接世界的纽带！  
——来吃点巨龙斑吧。  
柱间：我要成为斑斑守护的金子。  
——看看这个生子文。  
柱间：嗯~啊~嘿嘿……（一边看一边笑成一朵花）  
——哇你不至于连搞笑小段子都啃干净吧……  
柱间：我就要吃，我就喜欢斑斑表情包，斑斑可爱呜呜……

11  
这个时候，晓开了斑相关限定池。  
柱间看着限定池上面的大字“他和你唯一的回忆”，毫不犹豫地掏出了钱包。  
拿去吧！快把我的钱拿走！  
骗氪公司不知道骗氪有什么意思！

12  
第15个十连，柱间终于抽出了SSR级的珍惜回忆。回忆的图标是两块扁平的石头，上面写着模糊不清的字迹。  
柱间于是沐浴焚香、更衣清洁，而后才怀着虔诚的心情打开了相关剧情。  
然后柱间看了一场忍者版罗密欧与朱丽叶。  
柱间双手交叠、垒在唇下，半张脸都陷在阴影里，吓得前来送报告的秘书心惊肉跳，怀疑公司的股票又跌了。而柱间静静看着屏幕里开了眼的仔斑，深沉地想：斑爱我。  
斑！爱！我！  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

13  
事实证明，原作才是真正的神。  
回忆一出，柱间瞬间觉得曾经看过的文有些顿时变得枯燥无味。但被那些文打开的脑洞实在是关不上了，当晚，亢奋的柱间洋洋洒洒地书写了篇名为《宇智波斑的爱与恨》、实为“斑爱我他特别爱我他为我开眼了我永远爱斑”的小论文，但仍觉意犹未尽，终于开启了新一轮的产粮大计。  
柱间打开了word文档，以时速8千的速度开始码字。

14  
论坛上出现了新的帖子，他们有着诸如此类的名字：《李涛：斑粉是拜了什么神吗？他家大手子怎么这么多》、《如何让千佛太太来我家写文》、《千佛太太时速能上5k吗》。  
士别三日当刮目相看，更何况是从经营游戏转而深陷攻略游戏的千手柱间。如今已经很熟悉二次元的柱间当然也看到了这个帖子，他兴高采烈、喜气洋洋地活动了下手腕，开始一楼一楼的回帖。  
——“姐妹，要不要买菜啊，我们斑特别好，我跟你讲，他……”  
——“千佛太太写那么快因为斑本身就是一个很有深度的人物，你听我分析……”  
——“朋友，来看这个斑！他不香吗！”

15  
完全变成了死宅了呢，柱间。


	2. 38-52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中间跳过的章节请点击链接！
> 
> 叶汐： [16-37（请点击链接）](https://marforia.lofter.com/post/1d7f80a5_1ca7c588d/)
> 
> 这是与 @叶汐 太太的连文第三弹！
> 
> 希望大家喜欢~
> 
> 食用注意：
> 
> 本文是木有太多逻辑的轻松搞笑文。
> 
> 人物OOC慎。
> 
> 总有一天，他们能够真正遇见彼此。

[16-37（请点击链接）](https://marforia.lofter.com/post/1d7f80a5_1ca7c588d/)

38

扉间被宇智波斑暴跌的好感度气疯了。

他当然不是因为[宇智波斑]这个攻略人物而生气，而是因为《木叶》的一个奇葩设定。该设定将各忍族首领级人物与忍族声望紧密关联，而宇智波家族古怪的家族爱又让宇智波泉奈和宇智波斑的好感度紧密相连。

宇智波斑好感度下降，意味着扉间千辛万苦提升的宇智波家声望，连同他的精明下属的好感度一块掉了。

宇智波泉奈好感度提升—> 宇智波斑好感度下降 —>宇智波家族好感度下降 –> 宇智波泉奈好感度下降。

整个过程堪称完美的闭环，气得千手扉间连发三篇《宇智波斑，邪恶的源头》、《论宇智波斑之邪恶本性》、《那个魔性的男人——宇智波斑》小论文，论点清晰、论据扎实、论证方式合理得当。

然后就被他大哥的马甲反驳得话都说不出来。

39

柱间当然不是故意的。

纵然被预约了眼科、纵然被欧皇晒卡了，可柱间最多只是偷偷把更多工作转移给了扉间而已，他绝不会拿斑的事开玩笑。

当柱间打开网页、拿出键盘、活动手指时，他满心只有一个斑厨神圣的使命。

40

在发帖时，扉间根本没意识到接下来会发生什么。

扉间，一个“普通”的副总裁兼科研人员，从未听说过千佛太太日更两万的传说，他也从未想过有人会将时速八千的手速用来回复帖子。

这就导致了一个尴尬的局面。

扉间刚打完两行字，那边情感充沛的千字小论文出来了。

接下来的几十楼都是对千字小论文的花式吹捧和感同身受，等到了五十楼开外，终于有人想起了可怜巴巴、“疑似”引战的楼主，而此时的扉间刚刚敲下反驳段的最后一个句号。

然后，历史重演了。

扉间反驳的两分钟后，反对方三千字的细节考据加截图说明重拳出击，从不同角度深刻说明了扉间对斑的认识是多么的“浅薄、无知、富有偏见”。千佛太太的读者们闻风而动，迅速赶来支持太太，把好好一个宇智波斑anti帖变成了安利贴。

扉间气得脸都歪了。

宇智波斑有毒吧！粉他的人脑子里都进了什么浆糊！

千手扉间绝不认命，然而他这样一个打字奇慢的anti，如何斗得过声名在外的千佛聚聚，更何况还有画手小木匠太太赶来助阵，硬是坐实了此贴“宇智波斑安利贴”的现实。

到了最后，扉间那一点可怜的呼声迅速淹没在了人/民/群/众的汪洋大海中。

扉间面目狰狞，简直要过呼吸了。

41

这一次的战斗，是扉间输了。

扉间痛定思痛，他又打开了游戏，看着游戏画面里泉奈天使般的笑颜平定自己的心绪。

在泉奈的加持下，扉间忽然悟出了自己失败的原因。

扉间缓缓打开论坛，静静翻阅起了泉奈相关的同人和讨论。

完败。

倒不是说喜欢泉奈的人不多，但是像千佛和小木匠这样的高产神仙太少了。就在这一大堆人里，竟然还有很多萌宇智波兄弟爱的。

我呸！宇智波斑那个傲慢自大的家伙哪里好了！泉奈才是那个最值得攻略、最值得信任的下属，没有他的木叶是不完整的！

扉间怒从心起，他挽起袖子，开始了自己的安利过程。

42

写文是肯定不行的。

扉间看着自己发出两天后只有三个“like”的文，心想：我不该以我之短攻他人之长。

那么，身为科技大手，身负数据与生物双博士的扉间擅长什么呢？

还用说吗？当然是MMD 啦！

43

在扉间的爆肝努力下，一个以泉奈为主角的战斗MMD很快横空出世，其炸裂的音效、帅破苍穹的表现让许多人垂直入坑，也让实时监控着弹幕的扉间舒心地叹了口气。

这才对嘛。

看着评论一水的“泉奈最高”，从“挑事的黑子”荣升为“聚聚”的千手扉间舒服了。

他抹了把自己由于爆肝建模而格外憔悴的脸，又看了看由于出钱请专业音乐制作人配乐而格外空瘪的钱包，欣慰又得意地想：什么年代了，金钱才是正义。

我能一个月给泉奈出集动画，你（斑粉）行吗？

呵呵。

44

扉间愉悦地打开了游戏，愕然发现好感度升升降降的泉奈居然主动发来了约会邀请。

地点：宇智波祠堂。

扉间僵硬了。

他迅速打开自己建好的excel表格，仔细查阅从开始玩游戏开始到现在和泉奈之间的种种交际，又点开游戏中的背包，拼命翻找起自己拥有的道具。接着，扉间又迅速掏出手机，开始翻查是否可以在关键对话开始后临时中断、去商店买东西。

答案当然是否定的。

屏幕里泉奈依然可爱，扉间却满心绝望。

完了，扉间想，要去见家长了，可我什么都还没准备。

45

当特助进屋汇报时，他看到了正满目深沉地眺望着窗外的扉间副总裁。

副总裁背身看着窗外，语气深沉，惊得特助先生放缓了呼吸。

正当特助先生蹑手蹑脚准备退下时，副总裁却开了口。

“小X啊，”副总裁道，“你有女朋友吗？发展到哪一步了？”

特助先生偷瞄了眼总裁的电脑屏幕，又看了看副总裁浓重的黑眼圈，在心里发出了社畜的怒吼：这个集团真的要完蛋了吧！

表面上，他依然保持着毕恭毕敬的姿态，稳重地回答：“扉间先生，《木叶》的话，我记得是可以氪金买道具的。”

“这样的话，就可以在重要选择前先选择退出了。”

46

千手扉间，社会性死亡了。

有什么比被下属发现了死宅属性更可悲的呢？

大概就是被下属发现了死宅属性后还要给骗氪公司送钱了。

含泪氪金的扉间聚聚咬牙切齿，更可恨的是，那个贵到突破天际的道具居然只能延长五分钟——还是游戏中的时间。

这点时间也就只够扉间冲去商店买好戒指。

别问扉间买戒指花了多少钱，反正扉间已经决定在婚后立刻压榨宇智波泉奈，不仅要让他工作还钱，还要让他把扉间今天花出去的钱全都乘以十在游戏里赚回来。

如此这般准备了一番，再次面对泉奈的邀请时，自觉准备充分的扉间胸有成竹地按下了同意键。

47

“这个村子，已经没有我们的容身之地了。”宇智波泉奈如此宣告。

在烛光的映衬下，他好看得如诗如画。

扉间都看傻了。

等等？

发生了什么？

我们不是来通告父母、然后确认婚姻关系的吗？

副总裁到底是副总裁，就算是副的，也经历过无数大风大浪。值此危亡之际，扉间临危不惧，他灵机一动，操纵角色取出了戒指。

千手扉间，发动“求婚攻击”！

宇智波泉奈看着那枚戒指，露出了温柔却伤感的表情。他低垂着眉眼，接过了戒指，将它带到了自己的无名指上。然后张开手对着光仔细打量，最后露出了浅浅的笑容。当泉奈再次回身看向扉间时，双眼已经变成了鲜红邪异的写轮眼。

在扉间的角色晕倒前，他看到了泉奈无声的口型。

泉奈说：“我也爱你。”

游戏里的火影无能为力的倒下了，屏幕外的扉间双手离开了键盘。

两行血红的大字缓缓出现在了屏幕上。

“经营失败。”

“宇智波一族出走，你的村子分裂了。”

千手扉间，裂开了。

48

我老婆、不是，我部下呢？我这么大一个部下呢？

我村子呢？我这么大一个村子呢？

这还只是前期积累阶段，连游戏主线都没进啊！

颤抖着双手，扉间打开了好感度面板。

果然，泉奈的好感度依然停留在“心心相印”的初级阶段。然而，斑的好感度却已经跌落到了“心怀恶感”的程度。在此基础上，扉间在宇智波的声望已经跌破红线，那点可怜的声望根本不足以让宇智波一族停留在扉间的木叶。

这就是宇智波一族叛村的原因。

破案了。

扉间木然地想：原来是这样。

呵呵。

深夜，副总裁办公室里传来了凄厉的哀鸣——

“宇智波斑我和你势不两立！！！”

49

扉间决定再也不碰《木叶》了，工资卡上刺眼的数字刺激着他的心脏。

扉间感到一阵阵心痛，他不敢相信自己之前都在干什么。钱是那么好挣的吗？为什么要给纸片人花那么多钱？他难道要堕落到和那个满口是斑的大哥一样吗？

删游戏删游戏。

垃圾游戏，毁我青春。

扉间正待彻底删除游戏时，屏幕上突然弹出了一则提醒。那是扉间还在《木叶》坑里时订阅的论坛新帖提醒。扉间眼睛一瞥，正好看到了那个新帖的标题名。

“讲真，宇智波泉奈那么弱，怎么有脸做战神宇智波斑的弟弟”。

扉间的额头爆出了青筋。

他深吸一口气，将鼠标从“删除程序”上移开，打开了论坛。

游戏什么时候都可以删，痛骂傻子的机会失不再来。

论战力，扉间还没怕过谁！

50

然而糟心的事一件接着一件。

之前，扉间所做的MOD授权给了几个单推泉奈的同好，可扉间万万没有想到，这几个所谓的同好居然用扉间提供的数据做了“极乐净土”的MMD。

看到MMD的一瞬间，扉间受到了良心的谴责。他耐心地将视频看了十五遍，悔恨的泪水从嘴角流了出来。

低俗、下作、无耻！

而且OOC。

怎么能拿泉奈做这种视频！泉奈明明是铁血纯鹰派、笔直真汉子！

面对扉间的发文指责，同好们委屈地回信了。

“事业粉聚聚，这个没有OOC啊。官方昨天新出了泉奈卡池，里面有九尾狐限定泉奈的。”

扉间木着脸打开了游戏。

果不其然，那几个同好并没有骗他。在这个氪金池子里，花魁奈、猫猫奈、九尾狐奈等限定版泉奈应有尽有。

扉间颤抖着手来了一个十连，在一阵炫目的彩光后，他拥有了心心念念的九尾泉奈。

看着这样的泉奈，扉间深沉地想：为什么呢？第一次拥有了这样毛茸茸加强版泉奈，第一次能够与这样的泉奈并肩作战，明明该是双份的快乐，可游戏主体却已经失败了，根本无法开启任何攻略或是经营的功能。

现在的扉间，除了欣赏卡面什么也做不到。

卡面上泉奈拿着梳子，苦恼地梳理着自己蓬松的尾巴。他抬头向屏幕外看去，语音适时地开启。

“你可以帮我梳梳尾巴吗？”

扉间：。

51

扉间悟了。

他安定地选择充值，购买了“重置轮回、再次开始”的道具，回档到了宇智波斑好感度还没那么低的时候。

虽然回档会导致角色数值上的削弱，但扉间相信自己能够克服这一点小小的挫折。

无论怎样，在游戏主线都没开启前就失败也太逊了。

扉间对自己说，之前种种绝对不是泉奈的错，当然也不是扉间自己的错。

——是宇智波斑，都是他，这个害群之马！

52

万恶之源，宇智波斑。


	3. 53-65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前文：
> 
> 玉小幺：1-15 38-52
> 
> 叶汐： [16-37（请点击链接）](https://marforia.lofter.com/post/1d7f80a5_1ca7c588d/)
> 
> 这是与 @叶汐 太太的连文第四弹！希望大家喜欢~ 以及，这样 @叶汐 太太就欠两更了，下一棒、下下棒都该她更，大家快去催她！（恶魔低语）
> 
> 食用注意：
> 
> 本文是木有太多逻辑的轻松搞笑文。
> 
> 人物OOC慎。
> 
> 总有一天，他们能够真正遇见彼此。

53

万恶之源，宇智波斑？

笑话！

对柱间来说，明明是“人间神祗，宇智波斑”。

毫不夸张地说，坐在漫展的签售桌后面的千手柱间真是这么想的。

啊！这腰！啊！这腿！

这强大的实力，这豁达的心胸！

这抛却家族仇恨的广阔胸襟，这强大背后的隐秘温柔！

我们家斑，有那——————么好！

哪怕柱间为他爆肝出了128P的同人画集和256P的砖头同人本也是值得的！

不，不如说这还远远不够。

柱间摸了摸胸前的仔斑布偶，又为自己面前的手制族长斑人偶正了正衣襟，他心中涌动着一鼓属于斑厨的神圣使命：宇智波斑给他以慰藉和欢喜，他必以同样的心意报之。产粮算什么，柱间愿意！买谷算什么，柱间情愿！哪怕签绘签得手都要断了，也是柱间求都求不来的福报！

啊，宇智波斑，这个魔性的男人。

54

当然，来漫展不能只卖本和签绘，大手子也有买买买的权利！

来漫展怎么能不收集其他同好出的魅力周边呢！柱间在自家展位前静如处子地呆了一上午，待预先定好的签绘时间一过，就立刻动如脱兔地蹦了出去。待他再次出现时，已是大包小包地落了满手。

就在此时，身旁刚认识的姑娘鬼鬼祟祟地凑了上来，小声同他耳语：“小木匠太太，你还记得之前开贴黑斑的那个泉奈厨‘事业粉’不？”

“听说他也来这个漫展了，据说还要同你真人论战……”

“欸？太太你在看哪里？”

“——啊，他来了。”

55

不错，他来了。

千手扉间向千手柱间大步流星、细步踽踽、最后一步一顿地走来了。

56

千手扉间来了。

千手扉间傻了。

57

此时此刻，千手扉间不由抬起了他没有神彩的眼睛，想道：我真傻，真的。

我单知道大哥早上会逃班，我不知道他会偷溜来漫展。我一清早起来就开了门，拿了一沓重要事项，叫我的大哥去公司开会。大哥是很不听话的，我的话他句句都不听，他翘班、逃会、连定好的董事发言都没改期了。我趁他出了门才乔装打扮来了漫展，买了抱枕、又买了挂画，我检测过同人本区泉奈的人物OOC度，又想起要去宇智波斑专区打对家。我来了，我叫着“千佛我要和你当面论战”到了地方，却只见得我的大哥坐在宇智波斑的摊位前。

他站在那个劳什子“小木匠/千佛”的签绘桌前，钱包扁扁的，手里还拿着一只笔……

果然，我的大哥，还是遭了斑了。

58

正在兄弟二人浮想联翩、头脑风暴之际，远处，不知哪个好事者突然大喊了一声：“快来看呀，千佛太太和事业粉太太打起来了！”，听得千手兄弟俩浑身一震。

萧瑟的、夏日的暖风中，千手扉间缓缓睁大了那双空洞的眼眸。

59

他喵的，原来是你！！！

60

“扉、扉间，你不是说今天要去视察下属公司吗……”

“哈？你还有脸说我？！你现在应该在公司开会！父亲的嘱托你都忘了吗？啊？！”

“我、我这不是……”

“不是什么？果然都是宇智波斑那个小妖精迷惑了你，你看看你都堕落成什么样子了！”

“扉间住口！我不许你这么说斑！”

“我怎么不能说了！你看看你摊位上都是什么，R18？高清无码彩图？下流！低俗！不堪入目！”

“那你就比我好了吗？你手里抱着的是什么？难道不是抱枕吗？你还不是馋泉奈的身子！”

“你……你凭什么凭空污人清白，我只不过是为了……表彰、对，表彰优秀下属！”

“什么清白？我前天亲眼见你抱着泉奈的色纸，搂着亲。”

“表彰下属不能算下流……公司管理的事，能、能说是馋人家身子么？不是谁都像你一样龌龊！”

“那你买抱枕难道不是要放到床上吗！！”

“——我是要放到办公室里！让我优秀的下属和我一起工作！”

“那我还要把斑供起来呢！”

“哈？！把宇智波斑的果体供起来吗？！”

“斑斑是圣洁的！”

“你找死，你有病吧！！！”

“你懂什么，斑爱我，我也爱他，有什么错！我和斑情定南贺川，好感度已经生死不离，你有吗？”

“那、那又怎么样，这是游戏公司设置不合理……”

“哈哈，泉奈都跟你分手了！”

“有什么好笑的，晓的问题关我什么事？”

“可是泉奈跟你分手了！”

“我已经重开轮回了，我……”

“泉——奈——跟——你——分——手——了——”

“？？？你找死，你有病吧？我天生欧皇，不氪金也能十抽三个SSR，不花钱泉奈也会来到我身边，你能吗？你能吗？”

“你！”

“我？我怎么了？不会吧不会吧，真有人五十抽都抽不出想要的卡吗？”

“你别太过分！”

“怎么，我说中了？他都不愿意被你抽到，还有本事说真爱？笑死人了！”

“你、我……”

“呵呵，这就是传说中的‘你我本无缘，全靠我花钱’吗？可怜可怜，要不我现在就抽一发给你看看？”

61．

现场的气氛就在扉间当场抽卡，并瞬间抽出五个SSR和三个SR时达到了最高潮。

“嘣”。

这是千手柱间脑子里理智之弦断裂的声音。

62

“再生气也不能打弟弟啊，”拘留所里，老警员给鼻青脸肿的兄弟二人递上了热茶，谆谆劝导道，“弟弟也是，怎么能还手呢？”

“你们都是有名的企业家了，要成熟。”

成熟个喵喵的。

千手集团副总裁、高端技术研发者、在漫展上向非酋暴晒以至被殴的社会知名学者千手扉间心如死灰的想：被宇智波斑下了蛊的大哥还能要吗。

同样呲牙咧嘴的、千手集团总裁、专项药学学科带头人、在漫展上怒揍欧皇甚至打青自家兄弟一只眼的著名慈善家千手柱间絮絮哭诉：“都是扉间的错”

柱间：“如果不是扉间一个劲地说我爱人的坏话，我也不会失去理智。”

老警员：“哦，这就是扉间先生的不对了，怎么说也是柱间先生喜欢的人，再不喜欢也不好口出恶言……”

扉间：“哈？？？你不是警察吗？你为什么相信了啊？？”

柱间：“就是啊，我家斑那么好，可扉间宁愿翘班也要拆散我们……”

老警员：“扉间先生，柱间先生也有追求自己幸福的自由啊。”

扉间：“你们胡说什么啊？纸片人能当真老婆吗！更何况还是宇智波斑那种公私不分的暴力狂？”

柱间：“你明明是因为自己感情不顺就迁怒我们家斑！”

老警员：“嗯？等等，纸片人？”

扉间：“他让我失去了我的优秀下属我为什么不能骂他！”

柱间：“这就是你把工作都推给我、自己去抢活动第一的理由？”

老警员：“欸？等等，别吵……”

扉间：“那本来就是你的工作！”

柱间：“你是公司副总裁，你也能干！”

老警员：“冷静、大家都冷静一……”

扉间：“我干了，让你去得第一，然后选宇智波斑当本期看板郎来恶心我？”

柱间：“你胡说什么？斑有哪里不好？你审美没问题吧！”

扉间：“我看你才是，眼睛没用可以捐……”

老警员：“停一停、停一停……”

柱间：“你lsljadhuiabj？！”

扉间：“你才ni#@$RTGEDS！”

63

许久，夜幕低垂，千手兄弟终于离开了拘留所。

在那之后，来接班的年轻警员羡慕地询问着久经战阵的老警员：“听说大名鼎鼎的千手兄弟今天来拘留所了？怎么样？那可是电视上才能看到的大人物啊！”

老警员沧桑地抽了口烟，缓缓吐出一口气。

“我只想说，”他疲惫地道，“死宅真恶心。”

64

坐在回家的车上，柱间和扉间同样久久沉默着。

最终还是柱间先开了口，他轻轻唤道：“扉间啊……”

扉间从鼻子里哼出一声表示疑问的气音：“嗯？”

与余怒未消的扉间不同，柱间似乎已经恢复了冷静，他目视着前方，轻声问：“我摊位上的斑的粘土和人偶，好看吧？”

“呵。”扉间冷笑了一声。

柱间又道：“如果是泉奈的话，一定也非常好看吧，毕竟是斑的弟弟呢。”

回答他的是一阵沉默。

这样的沉默让柱间露出了胜券在握的笑容，如果不是他依然鼻青脸肿，这个微笑简直闪闪发光。柱间得寸进尺地问：“所以，你想要吗？”

“……”

“呵呵，想要吗？”

“……卑鄙！”

“那么：泉奈是斑最爱的弟弟，所以泉奈厨一定也会和斑厨和平共处的，对吧？”

“……对。”

65

这一天，扉间终于回想起了被天然黑大哥支配的恐惧。


End file.
